The instant invention was designed for the ever growing computer security problem and more particularly to protect "modem terminals".
The problem of protecting computer modem installations from unauthorized access by unauthorized persons is rampant in this technological society.
The prior art has actually used the keyboard belonging to the system it was supposed to protect making direct, unauthorized access more probable. It has used multiple codes in order to enable the system. If the codes were frequency enabled, the frequencies used were most probably that of standard telephone Touch Tone.RTM. variety. Other systems use a computer Random Access Memory to provide codes.
It is the scope of this invention to provide a device that would act as an electronic "dead bolt lock", by not allowing access to top secret or confidential information from an outside intruder which one might call a "hacker". It is the intention of this invention, one, to prevent autodial modem users from calling up sequenced telephone numbers and having their computers tell them what telephone numbers answered with a tone. Two, to give the CSP/Receiver and CSP/Transmitter a set of dual tone frequencies that are not of the standard Touch Tone Variety, and will not interfere with inter-office signalling systems, because these units will be on a subscriber's line and not a trunk line. It is assumed that by not using Touch Tone.RTM. frequencies, it will be impossible for a "hacker" to know what frequencies the CSP/Transmitter and CSP/Receiver are using unless divulged by the user. Three, some of the systems on the market today use Touch Tone.RTM. frequencies to enter code numbers. When using Touch Tone.RTM. frequencies those systems stand a chance of being accessed by a "hacker", and by an ordinary Touch Tone.RTM. telephone. There are some new systems on the market that will call you if your security code that you entered was correct. In this type of system, the time process is much too long, whereas in the instant system you can enter the security code by turning on a single switch. if "the Key" fits the lock the whole process will be completed in approximately 1.5 seconds. Furthermore, the instant system does not allow the "hacker" to sit for hours, literally trying to use his computer keyboard to in many cases successfully break into computer systems.